Unconditional
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Aaron's life changes in ways he couldn't imagine when Gordon & Sandra Livesy are killed in a car accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditional **

**Description**: Aaron's life is turned upside down when Gordon and Sandra Livesy are killed in a car accident, leaving him with no choice but take his half-brother into his care. Will his relationship with Jackson be under threat?

**Disclaimer: We know that Sandra Livesy was pregnant when Aaron was kicked out, we DON'T know however whether she had a boy or a girl neither do we know the child's age, therefore the character Daniel is COMPLETLEY fictional. All characters belong to Emmerdale.**

**Chapter 1**

Aaron Livesy sighed contently as he lay back on the sofa with a can of beer in his home of Smithy Cottage which he shared with his guardian, Paddy Kirk. He'd had a tough day at the garage fixing up the Ford Fiesta he had bought with intent of selling it on. He had got some stick from his work colleagues, Cain Dingle and Ryan Lamb for having bought the car against their advice. Even his boyfriend, Jackson Walsh joined in on the fun. He sighed again and relaxed further into the soft fluffy cushions. The phone rang loudly in the hallway, tearing Aaron from his daydreams. "Paddy! Paddy answer the phone!" The phone continued ringing and Aaron did his ever famous eye-roll and hauled himself off the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Aaron Livesy, Gordon Livesy's son?"

"Yeah speaking."

"I'm Doctor Sharma calling from Hotten General. I'm afraid I have some bad news…."

The hospital doors swung open and Aaron and Paddy rushed through the busy waiting room, approaching the reception desk. "Hi I'm here to see Dr. Sharma, I just receive a phone call from him?"

The blonde lady behind the desk looked up at him over her glasses.

"And you are?"

"Aaron Livesy."  
>The lady nodded and called the doctor. Aaron turned to Paddy, tears streaming down his face "Please tell me this is a dream, This can't be happening to me!"<p>

"I'm so sorry, Aaron." Paddy soothed, pulling his sobbing lodger into a hug.

"What the hell am I going to tell Mum?"

"You'll think of something when the time is right." Paddy smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"They can't be dead Paddy…They just can't be!"

Doctor Sharma arrived looking serious, he held out his hand, which Aaron shook. "Aaron Livesy?"

"Yeah.." Aaron sniffed

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"What happened? Dad's normally so careful."

"A drunk driver jumped a red light. There was no way it could have been avoided. The drunk died on impact, as did your Father and Mother."

Aaron continued to follow the doctor, who led him to a children's ward. "Luckily your brother, Daniel, survived."

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks. "My brother?"

"You don't know you have a brother?"

"No. I had an argument with my Dad a few years back, He's never been in touch since."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You will however need to introduce yourself. You may find you have no choice but to take him in. Providing you are over 18?"

"Yeah, I'm 18, but there's no-one else? I mean don't get me wrong, but isn't there anyone older who could take care of him?"

"Sadly not, If you don't take him in, We'll have no choice but to let social services put him into care."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aaron looked through the window into the room, lying on the bed was a little boy, the spitting image of his father. He had his head and arm wrapped in a bandage and Aaron's heart broke looking at him. Paddy was standing behind him, his hands placed on the teen's shoulders.

"I'm not going to run Paddy…I cant. I'm all he's got now. He doesn't even know who I am and I'm the only thing closest to a relative."

"Maybe your Dad did mention you to him?"

Aaron shook his head "My Dad hated me. As far as he was concerned I didn't exist."

"Aaron, You need to be strong. For Daniel's sake."

"And how am I supposed to tell him what's happened? He's four years old Paddy, he won't understand!"

"I know Aaron, I know, But you need to do this. If you don't…"

"Yeah I know, he'll go into care. I don't even know what to say to him. I'm a complete stranger to him!"

"Maybe the doctors will do it for you?"

"No. I've got to do this Paddy. If I don't..I'll never forgive myself. Just…Wish me luck. Pray that he doesn't cry…God this is so hard." Aaron sniffed, a tear rolling down his face. He took a few deep breaths and entered the child's room.

The little blonde haired boy looked up from his colouring book, looking at the tall, skinhead man that had just entered the room. The man sat down on a chair beside the little boy's bed and smiled at him.

"Hey little dude. What are you drawing?"

"A dineysaw. Dineysaws roar."

"Yeah, they do. Very loud."

"Can you do a dineysaw? I can."

Aaron smiled and laughed. "Show me what you got, kiddo."

Daniel roared loudly, making Aaron laugh again. "Dinosaur Daniel."

"How do you know my name?"

Aaron cringed and moved closer to the little boy. "It's hard to explain dude…There's not really an easy way for me to tell you this mate but..I'm your brother. My dad was Gordon Livesy too."

The little boys eyes widened in shock, tears threatening to fall. "Daddy and Mummy are goned. The man told me they've gone to live with the angels now."

Aaron nodded silently, waiting for the dam to burst. "Daddy said I didn't have a brother."

"I know. I didn't get on with Dad. I moved out a few years ago."

"What does moved out mean?"

"It means I went to live somewhere else. I went to live with my mum. Sandra wasn't my mum."

"You're my brother?"

"Yeah. My name's Aaron."

"I've always wanted a brother!" Daniel giggled, reaching out his arms to hug Aaron. Aaron gladly took the little boy into his embrace, tears rolling down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Daniel asked, letting go of Aaron and picking up his crayons again.

"I'm just being silly mate. I'm ok."

"Will I have to go into care? The man said that little boys who don't have mummies or daddies have to go and live with other little boys. I don't want to. Can I stay with you Aaron? Please?" Daniel asked, the tears threatening to fall again.

Aaron could feel the tears threatening to fall again and he nodded smiling "Of course you can. Tell you what, Why dont you draw me a dinosaur? I'm just going to get a drink but I promise you I'll be right back." Aaron smiled.

Daniel nodded eagerly and set to work on the masterpeice for his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aaron sat outside in the warm July air. His fingers hovering over the screen on his phone. He sighed and rubbed his head. He had to do this. She nbeeded to know. He tooka deep breath and pressed the call button. His mum answered eventually, cheering down the phone. He rubbed his head again, she was clearly getting tipsy with the girls

"Mum, Shut up a minute! You need to listen to me ok, I've got some bad news."

"What is it son?" Chas asked

"I really didn't want to do it this way, Dad and Sandra are dead. They were killed in a car crash, caused by a drunk driver jumping a red light."

"Gordon's dead?"

"I'm sorry Mum."

"How do YOU feel?"

Aaron sighed "I don't know, Right now I don't feel anything. After the way he treated me, Am I supposed to be greiving?"

"Will you be alright Aaron? I mean, You don't want me to come and see you?"

"I'm at the hospital Mum. My brother was in the car, he's ok but he's got no other relatives now, apart from me. I'm the closest he's got. If I don't take him in, he goes into care. I don't even know anything about him! All I know is he's called Daniel and wants to be a dinosaur...What do I do?"

"Oh Aaron love I honestly don't know. It's not going to be easy looking after him though.."

"But I don't know if I could live with putting him into care. He's already accepted that I'm his brother, and has already asked if he can stay with me."

"Well, It's your decison kid, But whatever you decide, you've got Me, Paddy and Jackson for support."

"I can't let him down. I'm gonna bring him home. It'll be tough, but I can't let him be taken away. Call it Brotherly Instinct. I couldn't do that to him."

"You do know this is going to change your life completley? No more trawling to Bar West every night, You'll probably have to be only part-time at the garage now. What about Jackson?..."

"Jackson doesn't know yet. Mum he's family, he's practically a Dingle. I can't turn my back on him."

"Well, just think about it Aaron. I know you can be impulsive and you just rush into things and to hell with the consequences."

"What would you do?"

"Me? I don't know. Aaron honestly, you're only a kid, you're 18. Do you want to be tied down like that?"

"Says the one who got pregnant at 14! Mum, I know what I'm doing. I couldn't live with what I'd done if I turned my back on him. I promised him he could stay with me. What the hell would Dad think?"

"Since when have you cared about what your Dad thinks?"

"He's called me a spineless coward, a pathetic little child that runs away whenever the going gets tough. It's high time i proved that I'm not like that anymore! Daniel's coming home with me!"

"Well, Good Luck kid. You know if you need me, I'm there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniel was allowed to leave hospital in a couple of days and Aaron couldn't wait to have his little brother home. He'd called Social Services when he got home, He was visited the next day by a Social Worker, who went through all the legal paperwork, He feared the mention of Drug Running on his criminal record would be mentioned, but after statements from both Paddy and Chas, that he was forced into it after being kicked out of his father's home, and the fact that it was so long ago and only a minor offence, for which he'd only recieve a caution, the social worker soon agreed that Aaron could officially become Daniel's guardian. His little brother's reaction when he broke the news still made him well up. Daniel's little face had lit up, and he threw his arms around Aaron's neck, hugging him tightly, and called him "the bestest big brother in the whole world".

Aaron was in the spare bedroom now, decorating it for Daniel's arrival, with help from Paddy.  
>"He is going to be ok here isn't he Paddy? I don't even know what he likes. Apart from dinosaurs. What if I mess this up and he gets taken away from me?"<p>

"That's not going to happen, Aaron. You are his legal guardian. He'll be fine and you'll be fine. Plus, you've always got me and your Mum. Never be too proud to ask for help, If there's something you need to know, you just have to ask, I'm not going to think for one second that you cant cope and neither will your Mum I know you don't act it, but you've got a sensible, responsible head on your shoulders Aaron."

"So I've got two heads then?" Aaron joked "The sensible one and the head-case one."

"You're not a head-case, Aaron. Daniel will love living here. No-one's going to take him away from you. You are going to make some mistakes, everyone does, Nobody's perfect at this parenting thing you know."

Aaron sighed "Yeah I know, I'm just…scared, I don't want to see him go into care Paddy."

"He won't. Now come on. These walls aren't going to paint themselves!"

After three long hours, and a full-scale paint war, (which Paddy started), both men had finished decorating the room and Paddy had finished decorating Aaron.

"When's the bed coming Paddy?" Aaron asked for the fifth time that day

"Aaron, relax, Everything's going to be ok. The room will be ready for Daniel when he comes home."

"This paint better come off! I've gotta meet Jackson in an hour!"

"Stop whining you big girl!"

"I look like the Incredible Hulk!"

"Well, you certainly have his sparkling personality." Paddy laughed

"Fuck you, Patrick!"

"Oi, That's another thing you'll have to stop. Don't want Daniel swearing at Pearl now do we?"

Aaron laughed at the comment and walked into the bathroom to get ready to meet Jackson.

Jackson was waiting for Aaron in the warm Woolpack. He smiled as his flustered boyfriend entered the pub and sat down beside him. "You ok?"

"Yeah. You want another drink?"

Jackson nodded and Aaron ordered the drinks, he asked Jackson if they could sit somewhere where they would be left alone. They both sat down and Jackson looked at Aaron, worried he was about to get dumped.

"Look Jackson, There's something I need to tell you, It's really difficult to explain but just stay with me ok?"

Jackson nodded and listened to what Aaron had to say. Aaron had started crying halfway through the story, and Jackson wrapped his arms protectively round his emotional boyfriend.

"So you've got a brother?"

Aaron wiped his eyes and nodded "Yeah. I'm taking him in Jackson, I'm going to be looking after him. It's either that or he goes into care and I'm not letting that happen to him."

"Good. I'm pleased for you, well not under the circumstances obviously but you know what I mean."

Aaron nodded "Yeah. He's going to be a huge part of my life now. I've gotta bring him up. I'm all he's got. This is going to change me so much. But just promise me now, you aren't going to turn your back on me? I need you more than ever. You need to help me with this."

"And I'll be there, Aaron." Jackson smiled, kissing his boyfriend delicately on the cheek.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aaron smiled as he walked into Daniel's room in the hospital. The little boy looked up at him and quickly jumped off the bed, running into his big brother's arms. "Aaron!"  
>Aaron lifted Daniel off the ground and began swinging him around, the little boy laughed hysterically. No-one had ever done that before and he loved it.<p>

"You ready to come home little one?" Aaron asked, finally stopping the swinging

"Yeah!" Aaron smiled and put Daniel back down on the ground, Daniel took his hand and they walked out of the hospital, and got into Paddy's car.

"Aaron what's that?" Daniel asked, pointing to a furry bundle asleep on the back seat.

"That's Clyde." Aaron smiled as he fastened Daniel into his car seat.

"I like slides" Daniel grinned, making Aaron laugh

"No mate, Clyde. And between you and me…" Aaron whispered "I like slides too!"

"You're silly!"

Aaron laughed and clambered into the back seat with Daniel, he told his little brother all about what life was like in the village, and how he was going to love it. Paddy smiled as the sight unfolded. Aaron really had grown up these last couple of weeks.

"Close your eyes Daniel! No peeking!" Aaron said, as he led the little boy into his new bedroom.

"Can I look now?"

"No!"

"I'm going to looook!" Daniel sang

"I'll make you sleep in Clyde's bed! Ok mate you can look now." Daniel opened his eyes and softly started to cry. Aaron was worried he'd messed up big time and pulled his sobbing sibling into his arms.  
>"Don't you like it dude?"<p>

"Yeah. I really do. I just miss my own room." Daniel sobbed

"Aw I know mate, I know. You'll be ok. You'll get through this Dan. I promise. You'll always have me ok?"

Daniel nodded and pulled away from Aaron, Aaron wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his jumper. "You ok buddy?" Aaron asked.

Daniel nodded and took another look around his room. It had been painted green, with a border running through the middle of the wall, decorated with dinosaurs.

"Thank you for my room, Aaron."

Wow. The kid actually had been taught manners. Aaron never had been. But then again he didn't have "perfectionist" Sandra around when he was growing up.

"No problem little man. Hey, you hungry?"

Daniel nodded eagerly and Aaron helped his brother get into his jacket again.  
>"Come on then. We'll go and get a burger yeah?"<p>

"Mummy told me I couldn't eat burgers. She always made me eat healthy stuff."

"Ok. A chicken burger then. Chicken's healthy!"

"I LOVE chicken!"

***  
>Aaron and Daniel entered the busy café, Everyone stopped and looked directly at him. Adam was there and couldn't resist a joke. "My god Livesy what have you been getting up to now?"<p>

"Shut up Adam, He's my brother! Daniel...I want you to meet someone ok? This is Adam, my best mate."

Daniel hid shyly behind Aaron, and Adam couldn't help but laugh "He doesn't like me."

"Thought you would have been used to that by now?" Aaron laughed.

"Ha ha! Comedian! You should join me. I'm all by myself." Adam grinned, waving again at Daniel, who again hid behind Aaron.

Aaron ordered the food for himself and Daniel, and sat down with Adam. Daniel was picking at his food slightly but began to quickly drink the coke Aaron had bought him too.

"Whoa dude, slow down. Eat some food first mate. Then you can have more coke." Aaron smiled, taking the cup of out Daniel's hands.

"It looks ikky."

"At least try it Daniel."

"No!"

"Please? It'll make you big and strong. Just like a dinosaur."

"Dineysaws eat this?"

"Indeed they do. All dinosaurs always eat their vegetables mate. You wanna be able to roar really loud right?"

"Yeah!" Within seconds Daniel was scoffing his vegetables, Aaron looked at Adam, who was wearing a big toothy grin.

"What are you smiling at ya freak?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." Adam smiled again. "Just…seeing you act so…grown up! It's weird man!"

Aaron laughed and launched a chip at Adam. Daniel caught him and slapped his brother on the arm "Daddy said It's rude to play with your food."

"Sorry kiddo!" Aaron laughed, ruffling Daniel's hair. the little boy squealed and pulled away, instantly putting his hands on his head "Don't touch!"

"Oh Aaron he is SO like you!" Adam laughed


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aaron helped Daniel off the chair in the café, they waved goodbye to Adam and began to walk back over to Smithy. Aaron let go of Daniel's hand to open the door.  
>"Come on mate. We'll go on the computer or something for a while eh?" Aaron turned around to find Daniel gone. He smiled, knowing that hide and seek was Daniel's favourite game. He looked around the side of the house, and the back, and began to panic when he couldn't find his little brother.<p>

"DANIEL!" Aaron quickly ran to the surgery door and it swung open "Paddy! Did Dan come through here?" he asked, his voice quivering.

Paddy looked up from a clipboard and shook his head. "He was with you."

"Yeah I know and now he's not, I thought he was playing but I cant find him! Fuck Paddy he's been with me for a day and I've lost him already! I told you I'd mess up!" Aaron sobbed, rushing out of the door to continue his search for Daniel.  
>Aaron ran down the street, checking every single corner and under every single table outside the Woolpack. Adam left Café Hope and approached Aaron, noticing the state his best friend was in. "Mate what's happened?"<p>

"Daniel's gone. I turned my back for a split second Adam and he's gone! What kind of brother am I? Anyone could of taken him!"

"Aaron, look at me. Calm down, I'll help you find him, Ill go back towards Smithy and have a look through the woodland there, You keep searching here."

Aaron ran off down the road towards the garage and looked around there. He banged on the door of Declan's house, It was opened by Jackson, who was just finishing the last few bits that needed to be done to complete the renovation of the house.

"Aaron? What's wrong."

"Daniel's gone missing Jackson! You haven't seen him have you?"

"I don't know what he looks like babe. Tell me what he's wearing and I'll have a scout round for you too."

"He's blonde and wearing a green Ben 10 t-shirt with jeans and white trainers."

Jackson nodded and hugged Aaron, he walked in the opposite direction to his hysterical boyfriend.

Aaron slumped against the wall crying, banging the back of his head off of the concrete repeatedly, cursing under his breath. "What kind of brother am I?" he whispered.

eeeeee

Jackson was now looking around in the church, he didn't know why, but he had to be certain he checked everywhere he could think of.  
>He walked out from the church and began walking through the graveyard. He noticed a small figure sitting against a tree, crying. He walked over, being careful not to scare the little boy.<p>

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up, his sapphire blue eyes; identical to Aaron's; shimmering with tears.

"Can I sit down mate? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a…friend of your brother's." Jackson cringed as he said "friend" instead of "boyfriend" but knew Daniel was far too young to understand what it meant.

"Is Aaron mad with me?" Daniel asked

"No. He's just worried about you mate. Come on I'll take you back. We'll ring Aaron and let him know that you're safe ok?"

"Daddy said I wasn't allowed to go anywhere with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger mate. My name's Jackson. I know your brother. It's ok Daniel, you can trust me."

Daniel thought about it for a bit, a slight look of cute confusion on his face. He nodded and took Jackson's hand.

eeeeee

Aaron jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was relieved to see it was Jackson's number on the screen and he flipped phone open.

"Have you found him?" Aaron asked

"Yeah. He's ok. I found him in the graveyard. We're on our way back to Smithy."

Aaron hung up without saying another word and raced up to Smithy to await his brother's arrival. Jackson came into view soon after and Aaron found himself racing towards Daniel. Tears still streaming down his face. He picked Daniel up and hugged him tight.

"Daniel don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry." Daniel sobbed "I just wanted to see my mummy."

"It's ok mate, It's ok. I'm sorry for shouting at you. You really scared me Daniel. Please don't run away like that again."

Daniel nodded and was still hugging into Aaron.

"Do you not love me anymore? Because I tried to run away?"

"Daniel I'll ALWAYS love you, no matter what happens." Aaron sniffed, holding his brother closer to him. He smiled teary-eyed at Jackson and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks babe. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me a thing. I'm just glad he's safe."

"Can we still play on the computer Aaron?" Daniel asked, looking at his brother through teary and tired eyes.

"Yeah why not." Aaron smiled "You going to play?" he asked Jackson.

"I can't babe. I've got to finish off Declan's house. I'll be round later though yeah?"

"Don't go Jackson." Daniel sniffed, reaching out his arms.

"God he's just like you!" Jackson laughed, nodding towards Aaron and taking Daniel into his arms

"Listen mate, I've got to finish work first, otherwise I'll get told off. I'll be round to see you and Aaron later ok?"

Daniel nodded and squirmed out of Jackson's embrace. Jackson put him down and Daniel took Aaron's hand. Daniel watched Jackson walked away back to the house he was working on. He looked at Aaron "I really like Jackson."

Aaron looked down at his brother and smiled. "Me too mate, Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A loud knock on the cottage door disturbed both boys, who were in the middle of playing a Spongebob Squarepants game.  
>"Hang on kiddo, I'll be back in a second, you carry on playing, ok?" Aaron smiled, heading for the door. He opened it expecting to see Jackson, but was surprised to be greeted by his mum.<br>"Hows it going, kid?"

"Great." Aaron smiled, stepping to the side to let his Mum inside

"Where is he then?" Chas asked excitedly

"He's in the living room, playing on the computer. Want a cuppa or something?"

"Yeah go on then." Chas smiled, sitting down at the table. "I bought a present for him Aaron, i hope you don't mind, It's still at home, but if you don't want him to have it I can always give it to Noah."

"Awh Thanks Mum, what did you get him?"

"Well, i remembered you saying he liks dinosaurs, It's a cuddly T-Rex."

"He'll love it. Come on, you can come see him. Just give me a minute to explain to him who you are, yeah? He might get a bit confused." Aaron smiled, handing her a coffee and disappearing into the living room.

"Hey Dan pause your game for me mate. i've got something to tell you."

Daniel fiddled with the remote until he found the button he'd needed. He looked at Aaron and waited patiently.

"Can you remember in the hospital, when I told you I had a different Mummy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she's here, do you want to see her? It's ok if you don't."

"Is she pretty like my Mummy?"

"Yeah mate, she is."

"Can i see her Aaron?"

Aaron nodded and signalled for his mother to come through. She smiled and waved at Daniel.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked

"My name is Chas, love."

"Chaslove's a funny name!"

"No mate, her name's Chas."

Daniel eyes widened "Like Chuckie's dad off Rugrats!"

Aaron burst out laughing, earning him a glare from his mother. "Sorry Mum. That was funny!"

"Aaron can I have some coke?"

"No mate, you'll be going to bed soon, and you'll be a hyper little bunny if you drink coke. You won't get to sleep. You can have some milk and one of Grandma Pearl's cookies though, ok?" Aaron disappeared into the kitchen again. Chas smiled and said goodbye to Daniel, before following Aaron. "You'll be good for that kid you know. I'm proud of you making a go of it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally managed to get round to writing an update of this after a horrible writer's block! Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Dan? Time for bed mate. You can finsih your game tomorrow." Aaron smiled, turning off the playstation.

"Aw I wanna stay up a bit longer! I want to see Jackson!"

"How did you know Jackson was coming over?"

"I heard you talking to your mummy. He's coming over. Please can I see him Aaron?"

"No mate it's late enough, Look, I promise you can see him tomorrow ok? Now come on, I'll read you a story, yeah?"

Daniel looked disappointed but nodded his head. Aaron took him upstairs and helped him to get ready

"Can you tell me a story about a dineysaw?" Daniel asked as he jumped into his bed and lay down.

Aaron looked uncomfortable but tried to stop Daniel noticing. He never really had much of an imagination, and felt almost embarrased at having to make something up off the top of his head. He sighed and looked at Daniel. "Ok...Well there was a dinosaur caled..." He stopped mid-sentence as relief flooded through him. Daniel was already asleep.

"Thank god" He whispered, Pulling the covers over Daniel and making a mental note to go to Hotten tomorrow to buy some books about dinosaurs.

"Goodnight little man. Love you." Aaron smiled, as he left the room and quietly closed the door.

eeeeee

With Daniel sound asleep, and Paddy out for the night with Marlon, Aaron set about getting things ready for his night in with Jackson. For some reason he always felt he had to make an effort for Jackson, even if they werent leaving the house. He crept upstairs and chaged into a tight fitting blue shirt and dark jeans. He stared at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He pulled off his outfit and raided the wardrobe yet again to find something else. He was bored of the black jumper/blue jeans combination too, which left him very little to choose from. Eventually, although still not happy with his choice, he settled on a pair of black trousers and a green button up t-shirt.

He sprayed on a small amount of aftershave and just about made it down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. He pulled it open and Jackson smiled at him "You look great"

"You dont look too bad yourself!" Aaron laughed as he stepped to the side to let Jackson in.

"Been busy, have we? Jackson asked, noticing that the place was almost spotless, and noticed the already laid table.

"Well, you know me..Perfectionist and all that. Even made you dinner. Aren't you lucky!"

"I will be if i come away without food poisoning! Should I put some music on?"

"Yeah, but keep it on a low volume. It's Dan's first night sleeping here and I don't want anything freaking him out. I wanna ease him into things slowly."

Jackson smiled and pulled Aaron into a spontaneous hug.

"What was that for?" Aaron asked when the hug finally ended

"You're just so..."

"Jackson, dont you dare say it. I mean it!"

"Cute!"

"Ugh I HATE you. you know I can't stand that word!"

Jackson laughed and sat down at the table. "So, what's for dinner then?"

"Nothing much. Just Pan-fried chicken stuffed with red pepper cous cous and wrapped in parma ham, served on a bed of home-made savoury rice with wilted spinach. Dessert is a Mango and Pineapple custard, served with a a malibu liquer. Wine choice is either pinot grigio or sparkling chardonnay."

Jackson stared at Aaron, who was looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Erm.. sounds good, Aaron..."

"Just kidding! It's only a curry!" Aaron laughed, as he served it up for himself and Jackson. "Drink choices are a beer or nothing."

Jackson sighed and started laughing "No offence, but thank god."

"You dissing my cooking?"

"Yep. What you gonna do about it?"

eeeee

"Ugh, Aaron, that was amazing. Couldn't eat another thing."

"Hmm. Just as well. there is nothing else!"

"Charming. Playstation?"

"Nah. I've been playing spongebob all day with Daniel. Probably got carpal tunnel or something. DVD?"

"Yeah go on then. Stick one of Paddy's on. Could do with a good scare."

"Well there is a mirror over there...OW! What the hell was that for?" Aaron asked when Jackson whacked him across the head with the sofa cushion

"You started it! Anyway, DVD!"

"Dawn Of The Dead?"

"Sounds good."

Aaron set up the DVD, and was just about to play it when he heard a familiar shout

"AARON!"

Aaron dropped the remote on the floor and raced up the stairs to Daniel. He walked into the room and turned on the light. Daniel was sitting up in bed sobbing.

"What's wrong little man?"

"Make it go away Aaron. Make him go away. He's going to hurt me like He hurt my mummy and daddy..." Daniel sobbed, burying his head into Aaron's chest

"Daniel. Sssh, it's ok. You just had a nightmare mate. It's over, It's gone. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

Daniel nodded and wiped his eyes. "Do you promise Aaron?"

"I do. The nightmares will go away mate. They can't hurt you, ok, Always remember that. Nothing can hurt you, because I'm here and I'm going to look after you, ok? I won't let anything or anyone harm you."

Daniel nodded again and lay down in bed. "I love you Aaron."

"I love you too little man." Aaron smiled, kissing his brother on the forehead "Should I leave your nightlight on?"

Daniel nodded and snuggled down further under the covers. Aaron flicked on the light and left the room again. Jackson was standing at the bottom of the stairs, with his arms held out. Aaron fell into them gratefully and sighed.

"He ok?" Jackson asked

"He had a dream about the accident. Jackson, what if the nightmares don't go away? What if I can't stop them? I just promised him I'd make them go away. What if I can't do this?..."

"Hey, you are the strongest person I know, Aaron Livesy. All children have nightmares, all children are going to have the occasional bad dream, there's nothing you can do to stop them, but they will go away. All that kid needs is you. You can't wrap him up in cotton wool Aaron, and you are going to make mistakes, Its all part of how you learn."

"You always know the right things to say to me, you know." Aaron smiled, pulling away.

"Yep. That's what I do best." Jackson smiled, kissing Aaron softly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The film credits rolled up on the screen and Jackson nudged his sleeping boyfriend. "Hey sleepy, maybe we should go to bed. You're shattered!"

"Go to bed eh?" Aaron smirked; his tired eyes glinting with mischief

"Yes. To sleep. You'll be out before your head even hits the pillow.

"So what happened at the end then?" Aaron asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"The usual...The bloke who told everyone about it had to fight the shark himself, shark dies, he saves the day..."

"Again? How boring! They should do one where the shark eats the lot of them."

"Come on you." jackson laughed, pulling Aaron to his feet. "Bed, now!"

"Yes sir!" Aaron laughed and followed behind Jackson.

eeeee

He was right, again, as flippin' usual. As soon as Aaron's head hit the pillow he was snoring away. Jackson laughed and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, before walking round to his side of the bed, only to see Clyde lying there, staring at him.

"Clyde!" Jackson whispered "Come on boy, move! I wanna go to bed! Clyde!"

The furry bundle kept staring at Jackson, and after about twenty minutes of coaxing him with squeaky toys, Clyde surrendered and moved to the bottom of the bed.

"Bloody dog" Jackson muttered, flopping down onto the bed, earning him a growl from Clyde.

"Shut up." Jasckson huffed, and lay down and slowy drifted off to sleep.

eeee

It was 4am, and Daniel was awake again. Scared to shout incase Aaron got angry. the little boy climbed out of his bed and walked unsteadily through the dark, opedned his door, and walked down the ahllway til he finally reached Aaron's room. He pushed the door open and whispered into the darkness "Aaron."

He approached his sleeping brother and tapped him on the arm gently "Aaron."

Aaron stirred and opened one eye groggily and was surprised to see Daniel. He rubbed his eyes and stetched out for the bedside lamp "You ok dude?"

"I had that dream again. Can I stay with you Aaron?"

Aaron smiled and lifted Daniel up and helped him under the covers in the middle of the bed. "There we go. All nice and warm again." Aaron laughed, moving into to tickle Daniel.

Daniel moved away and bumped into something else on the other side of the bed. The lump groaned and woke up and looked at Daniel. The smile disappeared as Daniel sat there, looking confused "Aaron, why is Jackson in your bed?"

"Urmmm..." Aaron looked over Daniel's shoulders at Jackson, who was trying his best not to laugh. "Sorry dude, what did you say?"

"I said.." Daniel sighed "Why is Jackson in your bed? I've got a teddy bear in my bed."

"Yeah I thought that's what you said. Daniel, this is really hard to explain but..I love Jackson. a lot. He's very special to me and that's why he stays here sometimes."

"Do you love him like my mummy and daddy love each other?"

"Yeah mate, I do."

"Oh. Ok." Daniel smiled, and settled down under the covers. It didn't take too long for the little boy to fall asleep again.

Jackson stared at Aaron "Well, I think you talked yourself out of that one pretty well, Mr. Livesy"

"Yeah. Fat lot of help you were!"

"Sorry! I just thought it was something, you, his brother, should explain to him!"

"Sssh! You'll wake him up! You aint getting away with this one, Walsh!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jackson sat at the kitchen table, clutching a cup of coffee like his life depended on it. He glanced at clock and groaned. it was only 6am. Around 5am, Daniel had woke up and insisted that both Aaron and Jackson had to get up and get ready, so he could go and see Chas. The giggles escalated into shoutings and squeals from Daniel who was determined not to give up. As hard as Aaron tried, the little boy wouldn't calm down. They gave up the fight over half an hour ago and despite Aaron being in a surprisingly amazing mood, Jackson was still struggling to keep his eyes open.

Paddy came downstairs dressed in his dressing gown and laughed when he saw Jackson. "You look cheerful! Had a few too many did we?"

"Nah. Daniel woke up at about 5am and wouldn't go back to sleep."

"So where are the boys?"

"Aaron's upstairs helping Daniel get ready. He wants to go and see Chas today."

"So what are you planning to do for the next five hours? You nknow how Chas likes her Sunday lie-ins!"

"You are kidding? It's Sunday and I'm up at this time?"

"Well, You're gonna have to get used to it Jackson. It's gonna be happening more and more."

Thunderous footsteps whwere heard on the stairs and Daniel raced into the kitchen "Uncle Paddy!"

"Hello little dude. You had breakfast yet?"

"Can i have coco pops please?"

"I don't think I've got any mate. You want some toast?"

"I want coco pops!" Daniel yelled

"I'm sorry Daniel, There isn't any."

Aaron entered the kitchen sweating and breathless "Bloody hell. Didn't realise I was so unfit. Fifteen minutes of chasing that little monster around and I'm knackered!"

"Aaron, Uncle Paddy won't let me have any coco pops!"

"Listen Dan, I haven't had the chance to go shopping yet, If you want when I take you to see Mum you can stay with her for a while and I'll go get you some."

Daniel pouted at sat at the table "Ok. Uncle Paddy, Aaron was in bed with Jackson last night!"

Jackson spat out the mouthful of coffee he just took and blushed

"Sorry?"

"Jackson was in Aaron's bed last night! Do you know why?"

It was now Aaron's turn to blush "Mate, Can you remember what I told you last night?"

"You told me that Jackson's speccy."

Paddy laughed and placed the toast infront of Daniel, he made his excuses and left the kitchen to get ready for work.

"No mate, Special. He's really important to me, so You'll be seeing a lot of him. Is that ok?"

"Only if he stops being so grumpy in the morning."

Aaron laughed and sat down at the table, placing his hand on Jackson's arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I haven't been up this early in a long time. I'm just not used to it."

"Are you alright Grumpy?" Daniel asked, causing Aaron to laugh again

"Yeah i'm ok Daniel. Tell you what, After you have been to see Chas, what do you say to me and Aaron taking you to the park to play football?"

"YEAH! Can I be David Beckham?"

"You can be whoever you want mate!"


End file.
